


My Child

by snubnosedpantalaimon



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, She literally drugs her own daughter so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snubnosedpantalaimon/pseuds/snubnosedpantalaimon
Summary: "No," Lyra gasped out, trying to turn her head away from her mother's tight grip on her chin. "Will? Will!"Pan had taken the form of a wolverine and, baring his teeth in a snarl, looked ready to pounce. However, the golden monkey was too quick for him, and made the first move, jumping to pin him to the ground.Spoilers for 2x07 / season 2 finale. My take on what happened after that "Hello, Lyra."
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	My Child

**Author's Note:**

> So I have seen a few takes on this and I really wanted to try it for myself! I hope you all enjoy! <3

"Hello, Lyra."

"No," Lyra gasped out, trying to turn her head away from her mother's tight grip on her chin. "Will? Will!"

  
Pan had taken the form of a wolverine and, baring his teeth in a snarl, looked ready to pounce. However, the golden monkey was too quick for him, and made the first move, jumping to pin him to the ground.

  
"No," Lyra gasped again, flinching. "Will! Will, help me! Please!" 

  
"Shhh," Mrs Coulter soothed gently, her tone and eyes gentle even as her grip on Lyra's chin tightened to the point it was almost painful. "It's alright, my darling."

  
"Let me go!" Lyra tried desperately to get up, moving her limbs in an attempt to push away from her mother, but the hold the monkey had on Pan was too much.

  
"You aren't safe here, Lyra," Marisa said with a small shake of her head. "You must come with me so I can keep you safe."

  
"Never!" Lyra hissed, going as far as to spit at her mother in disgust. Pan was desperately trying to free himself from the monkey's grip, moving his head and jaws in an attempt to snap at his black hands. The primate daemon simply pressed him further into the ground.

  
"I don't want to have to do this," Marisa said, wiping the saliva from her face and looking at her daughter sadly. "But you aren't leaving me any choice, my love."

  
"I'll run away!" Lyra said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I en't ever staying with you!" She was a different child now, bolder and more grown-up than she had been before, but in this situation, she looked very much like the same scared little girl that she had been when an argument between her and Mrs Coulter had ended much the same way, with Pan pinned to the floor by the golden monkey. 

  
"You won't escape this time," Marisa stated plainly, moving to pick up a canister of water. "And you cannot stay with that boy." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small vial of liquid. It was a sleeping drug that could make someone sleep for a few hours, something she'd picked up from the same place as the poison which she'd put in Carlo's drink.

  
"What are you doing?" Lyra's tone wavered and her brown eyes widened as she watched her mother pour some of the vial contents into the canister and mix it. "No...please..." Pan was becoming even more desperate as Lyra realized what was going to happen, but the monkey's grip on him simply wasn't faltering.

  
"Shhh." Marisa moved her hand to gently press the canister into Lyra's mouth with a smile as if she were feeding a hungry baby its bottle instead of forcing a child who hated her to drink a drug. "Drink this."

  
Lyra desperately tried to stop herself from swallowing it, choking as more and more of the chugged water filled her mouth up, but she eventually had no choice but to give in.  
Once the drink was gone, Marisa placed canister back down and took her sobbing daughter into her arms, rocking her and humming to her softly.

"Why?" Lyra managed to ask through her sobs, her voice hoarse. "Why would you...?"

  
"Because you're my daughter," Marisa said, brushing her lips against Lyra's forehead. "And you might hate me, but you need your mother to protect you."

  
At a nod from Marisa, the monkey let go of Pan, who only managed to hiss at him before slumping over and shifting to the form of a dazed and shaking ermine. The golden monkey moved his hand to pet him, his eyes holding the same gentle sadness as Marisa's.

  
"Go to sleep, my love," Mrs Coulter murmured, rubbing gentle circles into Lyra's back. She felt her daughter leaning into her, the girl's hatred outweighed by her current want of comfort, and Marisa could feel herself practically melting. "Let Mama look after you. Everything's going to be alright now."

  
Marisa continued to gently hum as Lyra's sobbing changed to quiet whimpers and then delved into silence. She felt her daughter's body go limp in her arms and glanced over at their daemons. Pantalaimon was fast asleep, the golden monkey scooping him up. Marisa placed a kiss to the side of Lyra's face, stood up and pulled her daughter into her arms again, then carried her away to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you have any fic prompts you wish to send me, feel free to leave a comment here or send it to me over on my Tumblr, snubnosedpantalaimon <3


End file.
